


【TSN/ME】婚姻里的一件小事

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Summary: *Omega太容易受孕怎么办！急，在线等！





	【TSN/ME】婚姻里的一件小事

Eduardo走进Facebook CEO办公室的时候，从他丈夫那张向来表情缺失的脸上捕捉到一缕微妙的慌张。这加深了一个多月来始终盘旋在他心里的疑惑：Mark有事瞒着他。Eduardo眯起了眼睛，打量他，见Mark飞速滑动鼠标并点击数下，然后“啪”得一声，用力合上电脑。

“Wardo，你怎么来了，Luiz和Sara呢？”

Luiz和Sara是Mark和Eduardo的一双儿女，哥哥刚满3周岁，妹妹还不到半岁。Luiz是促使Mark和Eduardo和好的原因，如果不是生了他，也许Eduardo已经离开美国移民新加坡了。这孩子先天患有免疫力方面的疾病，出生时几乎把身上的血液都换过一遍，Eduardo产后虚弱，全靠Mark全力输血才保住了孩子一条命，2岁之前他几乎是个药罐子，2岁之后身体才慢慢强壮起来。Luiz回暖了Mark和Eduardo的感情，1年前他们在众人的祝福下，走进婚姻殿堂。后来顺理成章有了Sara。

其实在两者之间，他们曾经还有过一个孩子，但是因胚胎发育不良，在Eduardo怀孕3个月的时候就不幸流产了。那次流产对他打击很大，还一度患上了抑郁症，那段时间Mark放下了Facebook所有的工作全天候陪在Eduardo身边，无微不至地照顾他。

作为两人共同的好友，Dustin和Chris也是十分支持Mark的决定，义不容辞，包揽了Facebook大小事务，不去打搅他们。直到传来了Eduardo三度怀孕的消息。Dustin和Chris看Mark的眼神就变了。

Dustin义愤填膺怒骂Mark，“你怎么一点都不顾及Wardo的身体！安全套很难用吗？安全套买不起吗？用一下安全套会死吗？管管你的下半身吧，直A癌！”

Chris则苦口婆心劝导，“其实我和Dustin不方便插手你们的家务事，但频繁怀孕对Wardo负担确实太大了，我知道Alpha本性如此，但你就不能戴一下套嘛，也不是很麻烦啊。”

“禽兽......”两人最后同时不客气地总结。

“......”

面对他们的指责，Mark颇为无语。他承认自己有问题，可这件事吧......还真不能完全怪到他头上......导致Eduardo怀上Sara那晚，Mark现在回忆起来都觉得热辣到不行。

香香软软的Omega从浴室走出来时，全身只披了一件宽松的白衬衫，下半身赤裸，肉欲的腿根随着步伐若隐若现。Mark第一时间就意识到了什么，他想站起来，离开这个房间，或是去拿放在床头的Omega抑制剂，但Eduardo看向他的目光湿润诱惑，就像有两个钩子一样牵制住了Mark的动作。Mark只能沦陷在他漩涡一般的视线里动弹不得。等他回过神，Eduardo已经张开双腿坐到了他的身上，掩藏于阴影下、亟待人品尝的部位正压着他的勃起前后磨蹭，哪怕隔着裤子，Mark都能感受到那里的潮湿和高温。他本来顾及Eduardo流产没多久不舍得碰他，但情热期的Omega如此诱人，任谁都把持不住。

至于不用套这个问题，则更冤枉了，正经历发情的Eduardo碰一下就能出水，连额外的开拓都不需要，就已经是方便插入的状态，Mark在穴口蹭了两下便捞过套子戴在蓄势待发的器官上，可他刚进去一点Eduardo就泪眼婆娑地喊疼，Mark只好又咬牙退出来。这次他耐心做了扩张，交合处的媚肉被弄得柔软如泥，内壁也跟着饥渴地蠕动起来，翕张之间有小股小股的淫液受到挤压不断外流。Omega咿咿呀呀地叫，直接就被手指送上了高潮，他骑在Mark手上半睁着眼喘息，一边说，“想要，快进来。”Mark拔出手指用阴茎取而代之，但是捣进去开始抽插之后，Eduardo还是痛呼，仍然难受地推他。

“Mark，我疼，不想要套子，戴套做不舒服。”Eduardo双手顶住Mark的小腹，泛红的眼尾上挑，觑着Mark。他往后退避，让体内的巨物滑出甬道，然后摘掉套子，推倒Mark，主动坐了上去。

那一瞬间，Eduardo漂亮的五官组合出餍足的表情，这比肉体亲密无间的交欢更令Mark痴迷，他很乐意满足Omega的一切需求，掐着他狭窄的胯上下颠动，看他清亮的眼眸逐渐附上一层氤氲的水汽，为自己流下情难自禁的泪水。他们的性爱向来十足默契又无比销魂，但后果就有点......也不是不好，只能说有些复杂。Omega的易孕体制真是让人又爱又恨啊。

当然，Mark遭到好友轮番斥责这件事，Eduardo并不知情，小Sara的诞生治愈了他的心伤，让他走出阴霾，重获快乐。生产没多久的Omega身上别有一番韵味，带着母性的柔美，Mark看在眼里，悸在心间，想碰又不敢碰，脑中逐渐产生了一个想法。

Sara满4个月的时候，Eduardo体内激素达到平衡，迎来了又一次情热。

“不要套子嘛。”他如法炮制撒娇，企图勾引Mark以达成自己的目的。Mark当然是不为所动，“乖，这样更安全。”他亲了亲Omega，安抚他。开什么玩笑，他可不想9个多月后再度迎来一个小娃娃。纵使他很爱自己的儿女，也愿意为他们付出一切，但他更爱Eduardo，两个孩子对他来说已经足够了。

不能否认，有些人天生就不适应安全套，比如乳胶过敏的人，润滑剂过敏的人，还有私处过分细嫩、就是难以忍受隔着物体摩擦的人。Eduardo属于最后一种，当然，Mark天赋异禀的尺寸也起到了火上浇油的作用，再加上从小娇生惯养，不愿意吃苦头，Eduardo非常地排斥安全套。

“我可以吃药。”他把香气四溢的身体贴近Mark，作弊的手段令人不齿。

“不行，事后避孕药更伤身，你身体才刚恢复。”Mark意志坚定，不为所动。

Eduardo两条白腻的手臂环上了Mark的腰，把脸埋进他颈窝，“我真的不喜欢用套套嘛。”

Mark回抱住Eduardo，不住亲吻他发梢，但就是坚持原则，“我们换个牌子？”

“不要，已经试过好几种了，就是不舒服。”Eduardo不满地嘟囔，咬着Alpha的喉结喘气，“我想你直接进来。”

Mark梗着脖子，一脑门的汗，“不行就是不行。”

“你不觉得不戴套更舒服。”

Mark其实还好，他真的认为隔着一层薄薄的乳胶和直接做并没有太大区别，火热的窒腔包裹住阴茎的感受怎么样都很爽。但求生欲告诉他，倘若如实回答，定会惹恼Eduardo，于是他选择闭上嘴，负隅顽抗。

“你不爱我了......”Eduardo使出杀手锏。

“......”

说真的，Mark其实还挺喜欢看Eduardo骄横无理的样子，这让他感到自己是真正被Eduardo所依赖着的，正因如此，人前内敛又有涵养的Omega，才会在他面前肆无忌惮地耍赖。

他们一改哈佛时期的相处模式，那时Eduardo从来都无法抗拒Mark的要求，而如今，Eduardo已经被Mark宠得无法无天了，Mark也很难再拒绝他的要求。

他最后放弃了，放任自己毫无阻隔地驰骋在Omega体内，耳边是他甜蜜又愉悦的呻吟，听到Eduardo喘息着，无意识叫着自己的名字，偶尔伴随“God”，“Juses”之类短促的惊呼，Mark只感到整颗心都沉甸甸地充实着，胸腔微微发热。怎么能不爱，Mark清醒地认识到，他爱Eduardo，很爱很爱......

之后的一个多星期，Mark说什么都不肯碰Eduardo了，并且他每天都过得战战兢兢，即便他在最后关头用超强意念克制住自己，拔出性器，在Eduardo体外射精，但谁也不能保证这就万无一失。他很怕自己会四度令Eduardo受孕。

好在10天之后，验孕棒显示Eduardo并没有怀孕，Mark松了一口气的同时，暗自下了一个决定。

“孩子在妈妈那里，我和你说过的啊。”

Mark看向他的眼神破天荒的闪烁不定，视线在空中交汇的时候还故作不经意的别开了，这让Eduardo困惑更甚。

“你到底在搞什么鬼，不会是有外遇了吧。”他表面调笑，心里冷哼。

本来Eduardo完全没想过外遇的可能性，直到抓到几次Mark背着他偷偷摸摸打电话，等他走近又匆忙挂断。而且距离上次做爱已经将近一个月时间，Mark始终刻意回避同他亲近，这是之前从未发生过的情况。所有的细节都令人不安，Eduardo不得不做最坏的打算。

“No！”Mark听了他的话立刻否认。

“哦？那你说说看，Jane Elaine是谁？我可没偷看你手机，是信息进来时屏幕上自动跳出预览的。‘感觉怎么样？是不是好极了？’‘下次什么时候有空见面。’‘耐心点，Mark，不能操之过急。’”

Eduardo观察过自己的变化，两度生产让他的身体不再那么完美，腰腹不如从前紧致，肚子上还留了一道刨腹产伤疤，Alpha是视觉动物，硅谷的诱惑又一贯很多，如果Mark是因为这个原因举止反常，即便心里再不甘，Eduardo也会毫不留恋的转身走人。

“还有你刚才为什么慌里慌张合上电脑，你在看什么。”

真是够了，他现在的样子活像和骨肉皮争风吃醋的loser。Eduardo仔细端详Mark的脸，既想弄清楚真相，也很怕答案会让他怒火中烧和伤心欲绝。

“你在胡思乱想些什么呀。”Mark忍不住扶额，接着朝Eduardo招手，“Wardo，过来。”

Eduardo磨磨蹭蹭走了过去，脸上还是不太开心。Mark一把拉过他，让他坐在自己腿上。

Eduardo挣扎了一会，说，“这里是办公室。”

见他目光不安地投向周围，Mark回复道，“你一进来，我就调成单向可视了。”

Mark在Facebook总部的办公室就像一个大水族箱，四面是透明玻璃做的墙，来往人群都可以观察到里面的状况，当然，Mark也可以把玻璃调整成单向可视，或者直接拉上百叶窗。

Eduardo想到他进门时看到Mark点击了几下鼠标，想必就是那时操作系统，变换了玻璃的形态。但他还是略感不自在，毕竟随时会有人到办公室来找Mark。他挪了挪屁股，犹豫要不要站起身。

Mark看出他的意图，收紧箍在腰间的手，顺便亲了亲他的脸颊，“没有外遇，别说那样的话，也不要有这种想法，我只爱你一个。”

“那你为什么连续一个月对我这么冷淡。”提到这茬，Eduardo就委屈了。

Mark思忖片刻，说道，“我本来不想那么快告诉你的，”他翻开合上的笔记本电脑，“你既然想看，那就看吧。”

Eduardo别扭地转开脸，“我可不想侵犯你的隐私。”

“Wardo，这是我的精液检查报告。”

Eduardo吃惊地回头，“你的什么？”

“我做了结扎手术，”Mark说，伸手抚平Omega不自觉拧起的眉心，“Dr. Elaine是我的主治医师，那些短信，是她在询问我术后感受，至于约时间见面，因为即便完成结扎，还要再做两次精液检查确保精液中不再有精子存在。”

Eduardo从他怀里挣脱，“蹭”地站了起来，“你不喜欢孩子？”

“你又想到哪里去了，”Mark无比忧伤又无比蛋疼地把他拉回来，思索着两次产子的麻药量是不是会令人脑筋打结，要不然Eduardo怎么老喜欢钻牛角尖呢。

“我很爱Luiz和Sara，但太频繁的怀孕你哪里吃得消啊，如果你觉得两个孩子还不够的话，过几年我们再要一个，反正是可逆的小手术，但现在不行。”

“Mark......”Eduardo终于想明白Mark这么做全是为了他，“你什么时候动的手术？”

“就上个月，我本来就有这样的念头，你不适应安全套，我也不想你一直吃药，这是最便捷的避孕方法。”

“就那次我缠着你非要你射进来之后？”

“......Wardo，你说这种话，我会忍不住做什么的，我已经禁欲一个月了。”

Eduardo轻轻捶了他一下，“为什么不告诉我。”

“你还记得Elliot离开时，你的状况吗？”

Elliot是他们未能出生的次子的名字，尽管只存在了短暂的三月，还是一个小小的胚胎，但是Mark和Eduardo还是特意为他取了名字。

Eduardo点头，那段时间他过得很不好，总是陷入无止境的自责，认为Luiz天生免疫力低下是他的责任，连Elliot夭折也是因为他的疏忽。

“听说产后抑郁发生的概率也很高，而且不一定生产后立刻会发作。从Sara出生到现在也才半年不到的时间，你好不容易变得开心起来，我不想冒险，万一你又把责任揽到自己身上，再度陷入低潮怎么办。”

Eduardo眼圈泛红，喉咙也梗住了，水雾逐渐在眼眶里积聚。Mark就怕他会这样，“打住，”他用掌心盖住Eduardo的双眼，“我不是为了让你感动才这么做的，Wardo，这真的不算什么，如果你因为这件小事反应这么大，只会让我觉得自己从前太过于混蛋，你是对我期望过低才会这么小题大做。”

Eduardo浓长的睫毛扫过Mark的手心，他用力眨了几下眼睛，好不容易才使过剩的水汽彻底蒸发，然后拉下Mark的手，“那现在结果怎么样？”

“我正准备查看第二次的精液检查报告呢，你就来了。”

“哦，如何？”Eduardo视线转向电脑。

“hmmm，”Mark滑动鼠标把页面拉到最下面，“看来已经没问题了。”

“你还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“Wardo我说了，这只是个很小的门诊手术。”

Eduardo闭上了嘴，过了一会，他小声说，“我也禁欲了一个月......而且今天妈妈把Sara接走了，我有些涨奶。”

说完这句，他很直观感受到了Mark的变化，喘气立刻粗重起来；正抱着他的手臂的力量一下子加大；还有最明显的，下半身鼓鼓囊囊的部位瞬时坚硬如铁。

这真是身体力行的检查了，Eduardo现在能百分之百确定Mark各方面机能都很健康，更正一下，是超级健康。

Mark的办公桌很大，平时上面会并排摆放好几台电脑，现在，电脑都被他收起来塞到了抽屉里，很容易就腾出块地方来干坏事。

Eduardo被他压在宽大的桌面上，上衣的扣子已经全散开了，他用手臂遮掩着胸腹，有些不好意思。如果是从前，他绝不会羞于展现自己的身体，他很漂亮，他清楚这一点，但现在，被撑开过两次的皮肤毕竟还是无法恢复如初，更何况还有一道难看的伤疤横亘在中间。

Mark的嘴唇在Eduardo裸露在外的部分一寸寸游走，也不急着拉开他的手，耐心十足地挑逗，直到Eduardo体温升高，身体发软，遮掩的动作也形同虚设，Mark才慢慢将他彻底敞开在明亮的光线下。

“还疼吗？”Mark轻吻他下腹深色的刀口，担心太重会弄疼他，轻拂过的力道比羽毛还柔和。

Eduardo怕痒地缩了缩，不答反问，“是不是很难看？”

Mark这下忍无可忍咬了他侧腹一下，在Eduardo的惊喘中生气地说，“让你再胡说八道。”

Eduardo莫名被他咬了一口，腹部火辣辣的疼，顿时也光火了，正要发作，就被拥进一副不算宽厚却异常温暖的怀抱，“你还想让我更加心痛，就尽管说。”

Mark的声音沉闷沮丧，丝毫没有独特的弹跳力和往日极具攻击性的高语速，却立刻熄灭了Eduardo所有的气焰。

Eduardo咬着唇，Mark的手在他腹部滑动，碰到伤口附近有些轻颤，Eduardo主动抓着他的掌心盖在自己小腹上，“不疼了，早就不疼了。”

“永远别再说那些话了。”Mark加重口气，命令道。见Eduardo顺从地点头，于是奖励了他一个吻。

双唇被撬开，两人的舌头顶到了一起，起初还在相互交锋，谁也不让谁的勾缠到一起，可没过多久Eduardo就败下阵来，他微张着嘴，任凭Mark攻陷城池，呼吸急促，两颊泛酸，麻痹的感觉一直从舌根蔓延到整个后脑。

“Oh，Mark。”

等他叫出声，才发现Alpha已经放开了他的双唇。Mark双手分别握住他小山包一样隆起的两个乳房，伸长的舌尖来回舔舐顶端敏感的凸起。

“啊！哈......Mark.”Eduardo双腿搅作一团，来回摩擦，企图排解骤然而至的强烈快感。身体里的欲望却源源不绝，在四肢百骸肆意流窜冲撞。

为了适应哺乳，Omega的胸部会在孕后期二次发育，Eduardo的乳尖和乳晕都比原来涨大了一倍，中间凹陷的奶孔受到刺激，已经微微张开，下一秒感觉就会有乳汁汹涌流出。

“哪边涨奶？”Mark把两侧的乳头都舔硬了，就停下来，故意使坏的问。

Eduardo胸部又痒又涨，Mark揉捏的动作刺激了乳腺，进一步加剧了他泌乳的冲动。

“两边，两边都是。”他饥渴难耐地说，把自己送向Mark，小小的弧度在Alpha眼前波浪一样的晃动。Mark得了便宜，见好就收，一口含住其中一颗乳头，将整个乳晕都包裹进口腔。

“啊，啊......”Eduardo仰起头，一波波麻痒顺着乳根传输到乳尖。顷刻间，清甜略腥的液体灌进Mark嘴里。

Eduardo另一侧的乳房也受感召，在无人吮吸的情况下开始喷奶，Mark大手接着，将母乳涂在他身体上，本来就莹白的皮肤上立刻覆盖了一层奶油色的水光，这让Eduardo无论看起来还是闻起来都像是一个诱人的大蛋糕。

男性Omega的奶水向来不会太丰沛，两个孩子都不是母乳喂养，顶多只是在两餐之间吸几口当点心吃，反倒Mark，Eduardo涨奶孩子又不在身边的时候，每次都是他替Omega排空乳房，他做得驾轻就熟，很快吸光了一侧的奶水，Eduardo的胸部从肿胀硬挺又变回了柔软的触感。等到孩子一岁左右，Omega乳房的状态会逐步转化为肌肉，最终恢复成男性的身体。

因此在这短暂又珍贵的一年时间里，Mark总是对Eduardo面团一样软嫩的胸脯爱不释手。

“好了吧，别再弄了......”Eduardo难受极了，胸口两团肉被Mark揉捏得酸麻难忍，乳头吮吸过度犹如针扎似的疼，奶孔微张，但已经没有乳汁可供流出了。

上半身被过分亵玩，下半身却缺乏爱抚，Eduardo一方面觉得够了，另一方面又无比饥渴，他主动岔开腿夹住丈夫，用腿根去刮蹭他的腰。

Mark接受到了Omega的信号，起身剥下他的裤子，当两条漂亮到晃眼的腿连同幽谧的尽头一起暴露在他面前时，Mark俯身垂头，在Eduardo细嫩的大腿内侧落下自己的吻。

Mark第一次和Eduardo做爱是在冬天的柯克兰。感恩节一过，所有的party qreen和party king都收起了行头，告别夜夜笙歌的生活，捧上一杯咖啡乖乖泡在图书馆里，准备迎接年度灾难大片final week。正因为如此，Eduardo在Alpha宿舍楼掀起的信息素暴风才没有酿成事故。那时H33公共区域的dvd放映机里播放着经典电影泰坦尼克号充当背景音乐，Jack和Rose在车厢内翻云覆雨的时候，Mark也同样将Eduardo压进了他狭窄的单人床；蒙着雾气的车窗玻璃被Rose的手按出掌印，H33氤氲的窗户上也留下了Eduardo手指拖拽出的旖旎轨迹。

他们在情窦初开的年纪就收获了美好的爱情，却因过于年轻，轻率地辜负了它，把本应缱绻的时光过成漫长的折磨。好在命运重新给了一次机会。

一个月没做，双方都有些急不可耐，但Omega不在发情期，前戏还是需要的，办公室里没有润滑剂，Mark就让Eduardo舔湿他的手指，Eduardo嘬得很起劲，Mark光看他嘴里含着东西的样子，就觉得口干舌燥。他耐心将指头一根根送入Eduardo体内，等到后穴差不多可以容纳三根手指了，Mark还在持续做扩张。Eduardo被他弄烦了，反而推倒Mark，扶着他的肩膀，沉下身体，用后面的小嘴主动吃进他的性器。阵地也由办公桌转移到了沙发上。

除了最开始的插入，Eduardo疼得哼了两声，没多久就开始摇着屁股叫得人心驰神往了。通常Mark都是把控节奏的那一个，但是偶尔他也会乐意交出主动权，就像现在，他只需要扶着Omega柔韧的腰肢，不费力地往上顶几下胯，就把他的小妻子干得汁水淋漓，娇喘不已。

Mark硕大的龟头挤开周围碾压过来的肠壁直捣前列腺，没一会Eduardo就受不了射了出来。高潮后的Omega软成一滩水，趴在Alpha身上耍赖皮不肯再做了。

Mark咬着Eduardo红彤彤的耳廓，对着他耳孔吹气，说，“Wardo，你现在的样子，像不像送上门来的硅谷骨肉皮。外面那些忙碌的工程师，随时都会因为一个小小的问题，就从工位上站起来，走到这里敲门。”

他这样一说，Eduardo才发现被剥光的只有他自己，Mark仍然衣冠整洁——虽然只是帽衫中裤的搭配，仅把裤腰拉下来一点露出阴茎，而那根造孽的东西现在还插在他屁股里，穴口的括约肌紧咬着根部，整个柱身则被肠道照顾得很好，仿佛吸附在上面一样收缩蠕动，如同量身定做的按摩器在做着最专业的马杀鸡。最要命的是充满威胁感的龟头，牢牢掌握他脆弱的地方，像紧盯猎物伺机而动的野兽。

Eduardo视线投向水族箱外的工作场所，无论看谁都觉得像是下一秒就会来CEO办公室找Mark解决bug。他缩了缩身体，想让Mark退出来，但Mark手掌把着他的腰，反将他拉回来，狠狠贯穿。

Eduardo被彻底契入的阴茎撞得连声音都发不出，眼前炸出一片白花花的光团，罪魁祸首还在耳边坏心肠地说，“骨肉皮该有骨肉皮的自觉。”

Mark拿回了主动权耕耘得格外卖力，连本该闭合的生殖腔口都被他顶开了。Eduardo眼睫颤个不停，痛爽交加，双手在他背后使劲地挠。

Mark还给他设计了一个身世背景：原本清高孤傲的Omega惨遭人渣Alpha抛弃，为了养活孩子，只能下海从事皮肉生意。他一边操Eduardo一边贴在他耳朵边给他讲故事，扮演嫖客羞辱他，小婊子，肚子都松了，生过几个啊。

Eduardo又气又羞但说不出的刺激，被干得抽抽噎噎，到后来放弃抵抗，索性配合Alpha飙起了演技，梨花带雨地哭，嘴上说，不要不要，放开我，底下却一个劲地吸Mark。

这一番完全放飞下来，Eduardo倒是彻底不介意自己身上残留的生产痕迹了。

Mark在进入生殖腔前还是征求了一下Eduardo的意见，那处太窄，又不像情热期会不停分泌润滑的黏液，Mark怕真的弄伤他。

“我想你进来，射在我子宫里，灌满我。”Eduardo眉目唇角都含着情，说话时看向Mark目光软得仿佛在滴水。

Mark只想把人揉碎了藏进心里，他顶开入口瓣膜，一点一点将性器小心插进去，弹性十足的腔壁被撑开，两人同时发出满足的叹喟，不只是肉体，仿佛灵魂都彻底交融在了一起。

几次深入浅出的试探后，撞击声开始由慢到快逐渐加重，时不时夹杂激吻的水声和难耐的喘息声。他们像交颈的天鹅一样依偎着互诉衷肠，用最原始的本能释放爱意。

Eduardo在Mark刚插进来的时候就射过一次，之后又被他两度操到高潮，现在只觉得铃口酸涩，什么都射不出来了，但Mark还在他身上捣鼓，生殖腔被摩擦得红肿敏感，碰一碰就能让他打个激灵，Eduardo想要张口求饶的声音都变成了催情的娇吟。

“Mark！啊......不要，啊......停！”

Mark听到了，于是顺应他的要求，完全没有停下来，急风骤雨般地猛操，在紧致的腔道里进进出出，抻开黏膜，碾平每一寸褶皱。Eduardo难以承受地拼命摇头，叫声里充斥着哭腔，没过一会，硬生生又被强行带上一次顶峰。他铃口翕张，阴茎射无可射，仅仅挤出几滴透明清液，反倒后穴，在没有发情期的状况下，违反生理规律泄出水流，全部浇灌在Mark的龟头上。Mark闷哼一声，借着Eduardo潮吹后痉挛的内壁发狠凿入几下，精液全部喷进了Omega子宫里。

Eduardo拼命捂着嘴，阻止自己放声大叫，他可没有忘记他们还在Mark的办公室里，一墙之隔的外面，时不时有人来回走动，尽管知道玻璃是单向可视的，但只要有人将目光转向这边，Eduardo依然有一种被窥视的恐惧感。离家出走多时的羞耻心终于回归，他全身红成一只煮熟的虾，蜷缩在沙发上，恨不得就此消失。

“现在才觉得难为情不觉得为时已晚吗？”Mark带着笑意的声音自头顶上方响起，怎么听都有股幸灾乐祸的意味。

Eduardo忍不住张咬住他撑在一边的手臂，狠狠磨了磨牙。

“好啦。”Mark安抚小动物般把Omega搂进怀里，撩开汗津津的额发，在他光洁的脑门上亲了一口，“不会有人进来的，我刚才是故意吓你的，那帮猴子看到我调转玻璃就知道是免打扰状态，没人有胆子靠近这里。”

Mark又伸长手臂，打开墙壁上的排风，散一散房间里暧昧的气味，缩回来时注意到皮肤上有两个被Eduardo用尖尖的虎牙啃出的小坑，于是灵机一动，打算卖个萌。

“Wardo，疼，帮我吹吹。”卷毛Alpha把罪证摊在Omega眼前，由于不擅此道，几乎是面无表情地在撒娇。

Eduardo愧疚地摸了摸两个坑洞，虽然知道多半是小题大做，但偏偏吃他这套，凑过去异常认真地帮他吹了吹。

还好没人看到这幕，谁看谁闪瞎。

“那个......”

“什么？”

“谢丽尔也会被拒之门外？”

“她是特例。”

Eduardo“蹭”地一下从沙发上跳起来，下一秒露出抽筋脸，扶住自己的腰“嘶嘶”喊疼。

Mark忙托住他，Eduardo拍开他的手，说，“谢丽尔向这边走来了！快，穿衣服！”

屋内兵荒马乱，走廊里的FB首席运营官并不知情，她面容平静地朝水族箱径直走来，在相距门口三米距离的时候，一个拐弯，转进了另一条走廊。噢，原来她是要去公关部。然而房间里乒乒乓乓的动静已经引起了其他人的注意，更有好事者提醒大家，最后一个进到CEO办公室里的是Eduardo。不会又在砸电脑吧......猴子们既担心又不敢贸然打扰。

须臾片刻，水族箱的门打开了，一颗颗张望的脑袋“咻”的一下，整齐划一缩回自己的工位，但纷繁的视线还是从四面八方往同一个焦点凝聚。

率先走出来的是他们牛逼轰轰的CEO，猴子们一看他的脸就松了口气，倒不是Mark脸上开出了什么愉悦的鲜花，而是猴子们已经练就了一身本领：可以通过Mark没有表情的表情，判断出他到底开心或者不开心；Mark的卷毛从何种角度弹跳多少下，猴子们就立刻能感知自己是加薪还是遭殃。

Eduardo跟在Mark后面，手被他牵在手心里，脸色绯红，嘴唇湿润，猴子们单身狗的脆弱神经顿时受到了一万点暴击，同时又抑制不住觉得他们的前CFO现CEO夫人可真是赏心悦目。就看到Mark凑过去对着Eduardo小声说了句什么，Eduardo的脸蓦地更红了，而Mark，Mark的嘴角往上扬起了0.03°。

这下稳了，今天就算早退也没事了，危机解除，大家散了散了。

尾声

Mark：Elaine医生告诉我，结扎后持久度会增加，你感觉如何？要不要再来一次加深印象。╮(╯▽╰)╭

Eduardo：不要！你揍开！\\(>////口////<\\)

-Fin-


End file.
